Semiconductor processing includes deposition processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of metal, dielectric and semiconducting materials, etching of such layers, ashing of photoresist masking layers, etc. In the case of etching, plasma etching is conventionally used to etch metal, dielectric and semiconducting materials. A parallel plate plasma reactor typically includes a gas chamber including one or more baffles, a showerhead electrode through which etching gas passes, a pedestal supporting the silicon wafer on a bottom electrode, an RF power source, and a gas injection source for supplying gas to the gas chamber. Gas is ionized by the electrode to form plasma and the plasma etches the wafer supported below the showerhead electrode.
Showerhead electrodes for plasma processing of semiconductor substrates are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,456; 5,472,565; 5,534,751; and 5,569,356. Other showerhead electrode gas distribution systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,357; 4,263,088; 4,270,999; 4,297,162; 4,534,816; 4,579,618; 4,590,042; 4,593,540; 4,612,077; 4,780,169; 4,854,263; 5,006,220; 5,134,965; 5,494,713; 5,529,657; 5,593,540; 5,595,627; 5,614,055; 5,716,485; 5,746,875 and 5,888,907.
A common requirement in integrated circuit fabrication is the etching of openings such as contacts and vias in dielectric materials. The dielectric materials include doped silicon oxide such as fluorinated silicon oxide (FSG), undoped silicon oxide such as silicon dioxide, silicate glasses such as boron phosphate silicate glass (BPSG) and phosphate silicate glass (PSG), doped or undoped thermally grown silicon oxide, doped or undoped TEOS deposited silicon oxide, etc. The dielectric dopants include boron, phosphorus and/or arsenic. The dielectric can overlie a conductive or semiconductive layer such as polycrystalline silicon, metals such as aluminum, copper, titanium, tungsten, molybdenum or alloys thereof, nitrides such as titanium nitride, metal suicides such as titanium silicide, cobalt silicide, tungsten silicide, molybdenum silicide, etc. A plasma etching technique, wherein a parallel plate plasma reactor is used for etching openings in silicon oxide, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,398.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,457 describes single and dual "damascene" metallization processes. In the "single damascene" approach, vias and conductors are formed in separate steps wherein a metallization pattern for either conductors or vias is etched into a dielectric layer, a metal layer is filled into the etched grooves or via holes in the dielectric layer, and the excess metal is removed by chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) or by an etch back process. In the "dual damascene" approach, the metallization patterns for the vias and conductors are etched in a dielectric layer and the etched grooves and via openings are filled with metal in a single metal filling and excess metal removal process.
It is desirable to evenly distribute the plasma over the surface of the wafer in order to obtain uniform etching rates over the entire surface of the wafer. Current gas distribution chamber designs include multiple baffles which are optimized to uniformly distribute etching gas to achieve the desired etching effect at the wafer. However, the current baffle and showerhead electrode designs are best suited to empirical optimization for uniform gas distribution for a particular gap between the wafer and the showerhead electrode and are difficult to adjust to varying gaps between the wafer and the showerhead. In addition, conventional gas distribution designs include baffles having hundreds of openings or complex, difficult to manufacture geometries to ensure even distribution of etching gas to the backside of the showerhead electrode. When etching large, twelve-inch (300 mm) wafers, controlling the process gas to create a uniform pressure distribution across the showerhead is even more difficult. The number of openings and baffles must be increased significantly to maintain uniform distribution of the etching gas. As the number of openings in the baffles increase and the number of baffles increase, the complexity and cost to manufacture such a gas distribution apparatus increase greatly.